


мы залезем к тебе в окно (Рапунцель, включи Шаринган и открой форточку)

by sakuramai



Series: У Саске есть сердце (и душа) [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Friendship, Good Uchiha Sasuke, Multi, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, THEY DESERVE IT, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke feels, sorta - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramai/pseuds/sakuramai
Summary: Лучше всего им было втроём, и каждый это знал, хотя Саске (как обычно) слегка сопротивлялся.





	мы залезем к тебе в окно (Рапунцель, включи Шаринган и открой форточку)

**Author's Note:**

> №1 в топе «Смешанная по жанру Повседневность»  
> №1 в топе «Смешанная по жанру ER (Established Relationship)»  
> №1 в топе «Смешанная по жанру Hurt/comfort»  
> №1 в топе «Смешанная по жанру Занавесочная история»  
> №1 в топе «Смешанная по жанру Дружба»  
> №2 в топе «Смешанная по всем жанрам»

Схема была довольно проста: Наруто любил Сакуру и по-своему любил Саске, Сакура любила Саске, но обернулась и полюбила Наруто, а Саске, да кто его знает, но что-то он чувствовал. Не очень удивительно, что его в Коноху вернули и в постель уложили. Уже занятую.

Произошло все, конечно, не совсем так. Наруто готовился стать Хокаге, Сакура открыла психиатрическую больницу, а Саске однажды просто вернулся домой, тихо и незаметно, в апартамент, который ему когда-то подарили за верную службу родине и за воинские заслуги (ему, нукенину и страннику, обрекшему себя на вечные скитания). Он не знал, что Наруто и Сакура почти каждый вечер проходили под его окнами, держась за руки, и высматривали за стеклом огонек. Не знал, как Наруто наклонялся к уху своей девушки, своей невесты, и шептал, отодвинув розовые пряди: «вот увидишь, мы дождемся» - хотя она и сама это знала. 

Последний Учиха не искал себе ни жену, ни детей - он скитался по многочисленным дорогам в поисках прощения и доброты (не подозревая, что и то, и другое ждало его ежевечерне в Конохе – большая кровать будущего Хокаге была все-таки рассчитана на троих).

Саске дали фору в десять часов как следует выспаться, и потом завалились на новоселье с парой бидонов рамена, бутылками и сочными помидорами на закуску. Учиха не был удивлен совершенно. А то, что они переспали … Ничего шокирующего. Наруто любил Сакуру и по-своему любил Саске, Сакура любила Саске, но обернулась и полюбила Наруто, а Саске, да кто его знает, но что-то он чувствовал.


End file.
